The Grand Holiday Feast
The Grand Holiday Feast Brief Backstory Kugie strolled through the streets of Stormwind, taking in the sights and smells of the holiday season in the city. He wore his old, yet warm hat, and a large wool jacket to stay warm in the brisk, snowy weather. He came upon the city’s magnificent holiday tree, which towered over the Gnome like a mountain that dominates the landscape. He wondered in awe how the workers got the ornaments and holly to the top of the immense tree. A snowflake fell on his face as he heard muffled footsteps in the snow behind him. He turned to face the man that had approached him, to see he was a poor man with only rags on his body. Expecting him to be a beggar, Kugie opened his mouth to shoo him away, but the poor man spoke first. “The tree this year is quite lovely, if I may say so. I think it’s fantastic of the city officials to allow this, they usually are so strict about where ‘their’ money goes,” said the poor man, taking Kugie by surprise with his literacy. “It really get’s you in the season spirit, and it makes me wish I could buy my wife more than just bread for the occasion,” continued the poor man, sighing at the end. Kugie glanced up at the tree again, lost the scorned look on his face, and replaced it with a happy grin. He pulled his coin pouch out of his back pocket, and offered a few coins over to the man. It may not have been enough for a feast, but it was surely enough to buy a family a nice dinner for a night, and make a holiday a bit brighter. At first the poor man was apprehensive about accepting the gold, and tried to push Kugie’s hand away, but then he thought of his family back at his small shack, and delightedly accepted it. The poor man gave his blessings to Kugie, and went on his way. Kugie started to head home, whistling a tune and feeling very pleased about his good deed. He looked back at the tree and thought what good a little holiday spirit can do. Event Details The Grand Feast of Winter Veil Held by Kugie V. Blackwrench, Grunbunt R. Emrys, Syphax F. VonSprocket and Finding Goranth, a grand feast will be held in the district hall in the Dwarven District, just north of the Deeprun Tram, on December the 23rd. All are invited, and there will be food, beer, dancing, a full in-game production by the Eastern Stage Company, and maybe a visit from one of Santa’s Helpers, with gifts you won’t want to miss! Oh, and everything is completely free, compliments of . What: A huge feast/party to celebrate the Holiday season, with free food, drink, tickets to the ESC production, and a visit from one of Santa’s helpers! When: December 23rd, starting at 7:00 p.m. server time. Where: The District Hall in the Dwarven District (far North-East corner of Stormwind.) Who: , a heavy RP guild, is running the event with help from our sister guild, . We need help in the following areas to make this event great: • We may need a volunteer guard or two just in case things turn badly, and we all know what crazy things happen at holiday parties. • We REALLY need a volunteer who has somewhat high-level cooking in-game. All of your mats will be provided. • Any donations of food, alcohol, or non-stackable items (for door prizes) can be sent to the character ‘Syphax’. We hope to see you there, and happy holidays! Production Details The Eastern Stage Company, run by Gnome entrepreneur ( and loyal alt of Kugie) Syphax Fizzcrank, will be performing a full production of the original play 'Celer's Holiday Adventure' written by Grunbunt Emrys, Ariendeur the Rogue, and Syphax himself. Cast List: Role/ Played By Celer Herricks/ Grunbunt Emrys Poor Elf/ Ariendeur the Rogue Gertrude Moffat/ Vishael the Shaman Narrator and Stage Director/ Kugie Blackwrench Townspeople/ TBA, TBA, TBA, TBA The play will more or less be a pantomime, with a narrator describing the actors' movements and the actors will speak their roles and move around a little. We're doing the best we can with the limited tools we have to pull this off in-game. The party, as stated, starts at 7:00 p.m., and the production will be at 8:30 p.m. See you there! Category:Past Events Category:Finding Goranth